To A World Beyond Our Own
by Firah-Von-Nightflame
Summary: Two teenagers discover what it means to be in an anime. Not good at reviews. Please read. :D


Hello! This story was invented by My best friend and me. :D We first had it in script form but I decided to write it out. Of course my friend and I may alternate between chapters.

**We don't own any anime or manga related things. (this includes Kingdom Hearts)**

Have a nice time reading. Plz review. :D

* * *

**Chapter One**

-_The Opening of a New Door-_

The sky was clear blue, there was not a cloud in the sky. It was perfect weather for a shopping trip. Two teenage females stood in their favorite section of their favorite book store. They were each planning to purchase a manga. Both girls were obsessed with anime and manga alike. They would soon find out that this trip was more complicated then it seemed.

One of the girls is named Yume. She has shoulder length green hair and orange eyes. She wore a black t-shirt with blue shorts, on her feet were white sandals. The other is name Kai. She has purple hair that reaches the middle of her back, and red eyes. She wore a blue top with a red skirt, on her feet were black sandals.

Kai reached over and pulled a manga off the shelf.

"Volume 4! I need this one!" Kai exclaimed, revealing a Full Metal Alchemist Manga. Yume looked through her bag.

"I only have ten dollars." Yume explained looking at her firend. "And how much do you have?"

Kai looked away as a sweat drop appeared on her head.

"Two dollars." She mumbled.

"Say that again, I couldn't hear you."

Kai turned to look at Yume. "I only have two dollars."

"And you came to the store knowing you only had two dollars." Stated Yume, though it was more of a question.

"Yes." Kai replied, now sobbing. "I spent most of my money at Hot Topic the other day to buy a Riza costume."

"Put it back." Yume replied with a sigh. "we don't have enough if we are going to buy two manga."

Kai sighed, and placed the book on the shelf. She stares at it dully.

"What's wrong with you guys?" asked a familiar voice.

"We can't buy manga." Moaned Kai without looking up at who was talking.

"Well that's too bad." The voice replied.

"It's Axel!" Shouted Yume, catching the attention of Kai.

"what!" Kai shrieked, looking over toward Axel.

"Shhh!" Axel commanded placing a finger over his mouth.

"You're from Kingdom Hearts!" continued Kai.

"O-M-G!" stuttered Yume on the verge of passing out.

"Will you guy's keep it down?" questioned Axel, suddenly pulling them out of the store. They stood by some woods.

"Where are you taking us?" Inquired Yume and Kai simultaneously, as Axel pulled them by their arms. Axel stopped and let them go, turning to look at both of them, with a serious expression.

"Look, I'll tell you what's going on, but you have to promise to keep it a secret!" Declared Axel.

"Not even my other friends who absolutely love anime?" Yume replied, eyes get wide and teary, lip curling into a puppy dog pout.

"Mine, too!" Kai said copying Yume's puppy dog pout. Axel looked at them one from the other.

"Fine, as long as they keep quiet." Axel sighed.Kai and Yume became cheerful again with huge smiles, tears completely gone.

"Okay!" They both said.

Axel dropped his voice to barely above a whisper. "This is very serious. The portal between the anime world and the real world has been broken." Yume and Kai gave him blank confused stares.

blink, blink--blink, blink

"Now people from the anime world can cross over into the real world. Maybe even vice-versa." Axel Continued, watching the two closely.

Kai's and Yume's eyes grew 3x their regular size, mouths literally dropping beyond their chins anime style.

" I always knew it was real!!" Yume Yelled, exaggerated anime tears, her hands in the air above her head, raised in joy.

"Me too!" Kai exclaimed gleefully, jumping up and down.

A sweat drop appeared behind Axel's head. Kai turned to Yume.

"This means I can meet Abel, Ichigo, and Shikamaru" Kai laughed, with a wide smile.

"Ed and Al chan too!! Even Toushiro!" Yume Exclaimed, even more excited.

"Wahooo!" The two shouted together. For the two teens their dreams would soon be coming true, as for Axel a second sweat drop appeared on his head.

* * *

So what did ya think?


End file.
